


Who is Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf?

by raintofall



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-16
Updated: 2012-05-16
Packaged: 2017-11-05 11:43:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/406022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raintofall/pseuds/raintofall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Halloween está lleno de sorpresas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who is Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf?

**Author's Note:**

> Esto no tiene ningún sentido, pero si no lo escribía me iba a volver loca.

La idea en si no es mala. Pero a Derek le parece lo peor. Sobre todo porque deciden hacer la puñetera fiesta de Halloween en su casa. Lydia insiste que es una gran y maravillosa idea ahora que está reformada y que pueden decorarla. Además nadie les va a molestar.  
-Solo nosotros, Derek, por favor-dice Lydia sonriendo y pestañeando varias veces.  
Al final accede porque no puede oponerse a las suplicas de toda la manada. Sobre todo cuando Scott y Jackson coinciden por primera vez en que es una idea genial. Stiles está tan excitado por la fiesta que empieza a hacer una lista de compra dos semanas antes.   
-Vas a disfrazarte. Todos lo vamos a hacer.  
-¿Puedo disfrazarme de lobo?  
Stiles abre los ojos y le señala con el dedo.  
-Sabía que tenías sentido del humor. Pero no, no de lobo.  
Derek no quiere disfrazarse. Está muy bien como está, pero en el supermercado ve una caja de maquillaje para Halloween y piensa que, bueno, no puede hacerle mucho daño el pintarse algo de sangre y algunas cicatrices ¿verdad?  
Dos días antes de la fiesta, su casa se llena de telarañas y de calabazas vacías con formas distintas. No va a reconocerlo pero la verdad es que está un poco emocionado por la fiesta. La cocina está un poco hecha una mierda por toda la basura y los restos de calabaza, pero Scott y Stiles se están dedicando a limpiar.  
-¿Ya tienes tu disfraz?-oye a Scott preguntar.  
-Sí, pero es un poco secreto.  
-¿Secreto? Stiles, llevas repitiendo disfraz desde hace tres años.  
-Este año es nuevo y diferente. Las chicas me están ayudando-responde Stiles.  
-¿Allison y Lydia?  
-¿Acaso hay otras chicas?   
Derek sacude la cabeza y decide dejar de escuchar. Tiene demasiadas cosas en la cabeza, por ejemplo llevar toda las cosas de valor a la biblioteca y cerrar con llave para que no ocurra ningún desastre.  
Cuando termina de mover todo. Stiles le espera en el salón. Puede oler su nerviosismo y confusión a kilómetros de distancia.  
-¿Qué ocurre?  
-Llegaré un poco tarde a la fiesta.  
-Vale.  
Stiles enarca una ceja.  
-¿No vas a preguntar por qué?  
Derek rueda los ojos. No es que no le importe lo que pase por la vida de Stiles, pero seguro que se enteraría de todas formas. Stiles es de esas personas que anuncian sus sentimientos en voz alta y los deja en el suelo, esperando a que alguien sea capaz de recogerlos y llevarlos de la mano.  
Es por eso por lo que a Derek, Stiles le pone un poco nervioso.  
-¿Por qué, Stiles?  
-Es un secreto.  
Derek sacude la cabeza pero sonríe mientras escucha como Stiles sale de su casa. Está convencido que Stiles tiene cinco años.

****

La fiesta es un poco aburrida. Hay comida, hay bebida y hay un cubo con manzanas. Solo están los chicos, porque las chicas se estarán arreglando, cotilleando y demás. Stiles tampoco está, pero eso Derek ya lo sabía.  
Danny le mira de vez en cuando de reojo, está claro que el joven no es tonto y que sabía perfectamente quién era desde el principio. De hecho, las veces que se han encontrado en la ciudad, le ha saludado como “Miguel” pero sonriendo de medio lado.   
Todos están disfrazados y Derek solo se ha dibujado un par de cicatrices, muy poco reales, en la cara y se ha maquillado con sangre artificial parte de los labios. Se ha puesto una camiseta vieja y llena de agujeros y la ha manchado de esa misma sangre artificial.  
-Dime que no vas de tú mismo pero ensangrentado-dice Scott.  
-Muy listo.  
-En serio, podrías haberte alquilado un traje de vampiro o no sé. Lydia sabe como coser. Y seguro que Allison te podría haber ayudado con el maquillaje.  
-Estoy bien como estoy.  
-Pero…  
-Scott, déjalo.  
El lobo cierra la boca y desaparece de su vista. Ser Alpha tiene sus ventajas y una de ellas es que tu manada te obedezca, aunque luego se enfaden y no hablen durante dos semanas y solo lo hagan a base de gruñidos. Ellos deben de aprender a saber dónde está su sitio. Y Derek tiene que saber, también, que aunque son jóvenes tienen mucho que aprender.  
Cerca de las nueve, la puerta de su casa se abre y Allison y Lydia entran. Las dos vestidas como caperucita roja. Derek las mira con el ceño fruncido y mientras Scott parece que le acaban de cumplir una fantasía erótica, Lydia evita el contacto con Jackson. Algo le dice que todavía no han limado todas las asperezas.  
-Derek-le llama Lydia.  
-Lydia.  
-Stiles te espera fuera.  
Derek arquea una ceja y Lydia sonríe, inocentemente, aunque no hay nada de inocente en esa mirada y esa sonrisa.  
-Ve, corre, que se va a congelar de frío.  
-¿Por qué no entra?  
Lydia hace un sonido con la boca.  
-Oh, Derek.  
Lydia le da un amistoso golpe en el brazo y da media vuelta hasta donde está Jackson con Danny. Derek va hacia la entrada y cuando abre la puerta se queda, bueno, digamos que la primera impresión es cerrarla de nuevo y la segunda es quedarse de piedra.  
Al final elige la segunda.  
Stiles se ha disfrazado también y ahora entiende, en parte, el secretismo de su disfraz. Va vestido con unos pantalones bastante ajustados de color rojo, zapatos negros, tirantes rojos y camisa blanca. Todo eso acompañado por una capa roja y una cesta de mimbre.  
-Antes de que digas nada, déjame hablar, ¿vale?-dice Stiles sin quitarse la capucha. Derek asiente.-Vale. La culpa la tiene Lydia, bueno en parte. Cuando dijo lo de la fiesta pensé en volver a disfrazarme de Batman, no te rías, es el mejor, pero Lydia sabe que, uhm, que me gustas-Derek abre la boca y Stiles alza una mano-. Calla. Ugh, esto es demasiado embarazoso para mí para que encima vayas a burlarte, así que calla y déjame terminar. Luego puedes reírte y yo irme a casa.-Stiles coge aire.-Como iba diciendo, Lydia pensó que sería una buena idea que hoy te dieras cuenta de lo que realmente me pasa y como ellas se han vestido de caperucita roja, pues me han vestido igual. Sin la falda y la cantidad industrial de maquillaje que llevan, aunque no he podido escaparme cuando me han puesto lápiz de ojos y algo de gloss. Bueno, es eso.  
-Pensaron que de esta forma-dice Derek por fin, señalando completamente a Stiles-Me iba a dar cuenta de tus sentimientos hacia mí.  
-Sí, absurdo ¿eh?-responde Stiles frotándose una mano.-Bueno, ahora ya me puedo ir.  
Derek le agarra de la muñeca.  
-No.  
-¿No?  
-¿Te has visto?  
-En el espejo de casa de Lydia, sí.  
-No, me refiero a que, Stiles, ¿sabes lo que me haces?-Stiles abre la boca.-No sé que es, exactamente, pero es algo y tú tienes la culpa. Encima verte así, vestido de caperucita roja. No puedo dejarte marchar.  
-Oh.  
-Stiles ¿has entendido algo de lo que te he dicho?  
-Más o menos.  
Derek suspira.  
-Entra y quédate cuando todos se hayan ido.  
Stiles se acerca un poco, sin soltarse de la mano de Derek.  
-¿Por qué?  
Derek coloca una mano en su mejilla, haciendo que la capucha se eche para atrás. Le besa porque todo lo que ha dicho es verdad, porque quiere ser él quien recoja todos esos sentimientos de Stiles cuando no haya nadie más, porque verle vestido de caperucita roja ha despertado, no solo al lobo, si no todos esos sentimientos que tenía guardados porque son demasiado peligrosos.  
Stiles le hace todo eso y mucho más.  
-Es un secreto. 


End file.
